1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dunnage system for transporting vehicles in containers and, more particularly, to a dunnage system of this type which affords the advantages of compact storage of vehicles.
2. The Prior Art
In recent years, cargo containers have come into prominence as a means for shipping various types of goods. These containers can be loaded at the manufacturer and shipped across the world without the necessity of handling the individual products. Various rail and dock facilities have been especially designed to accommodate these prepacked containers in an efficient and cost effective way.
Basically the cost of transporting a container does not vary to any great extent based on its contents. Thus, the transportation cost on a per item basis can be reduced if more products are included in each container. With respect to vehicles, it has been found that the standard container can conveniently handle only two automobiles placed end-to-end within it. In order to increase the capacity of these containers, steel ramps, like those used on over-the-road car carriers, have been positioned within the containers so as to tilt the two cars to a sufficient extent to make room for a third car. At least one end ramp must be removed from the container so that a car can be placed on the ramp in the middle of the container. Also, it is advantageous if the ramps are removable so that they can be shipped back to the automobile manufacturer for reuse, thus eliminating the need to dedicate a container to use with automobiles.
The steel ramps known in the industry have several major drawbacks. They require a relatively large initial capital investment, and maintenance and repair of these ramps is also expensive. Further, damage claims arise when the cars contact and are damaged by the steel members of the ramp during the loading and carrying of the vehicles. Logistic problems are also associated with the reclamation of the ramps from the containers and their transport back to the shipper or manufacturer of the automobile for reuse.